Malcolm in the middle story by antwan7
by Antwan7
Summary: a story of Malcolm and Reece betting Lois that they won't fight for a day


Malcolm In The Middle

_Scene 1_

_Reece is messing with Malcolm's things so he goes to his Mom, meanwhile Duey is planning to get in the midst of the fight._

Malcolm: Mom Reece is messing with my stuff

Lois: Reece get off of Malcolm's stuff

Reece: But mom, he messed with my stuff first

Dewey: Both of you need to shut up

Malcolm: Shut up Dewey, stay out of it

Dewey: Hey stop that, Mom Malcolm is painting on my face

Lois: Malcolm I'm gonna ground you for the rest of your life if you don't stop what you're doing.

Malcolm: Fine, then I'll just throw out your cleaning tools

Lois: Malcolm drop the cleaning tools right now before I take away all your privileges

_Scene 2_

_Malcolm takes the tools and runs out of the door. His Mom chases after him like a hawk stalking its prey. Malcolm locks himself in the tool shed._

Lois: Malcolm if you don't get out of that tool shed then I'm gonna have to go in there after you, and I know you don't want that to happen.

Malcolm: No, I'm not letting you in, Reece should be the one in trouble, he's the one that always is doing things.

Lois: Duh, you don't think I know that, we just blame you because we know Reece would cry.

Malcolm: Reece is a cry baby. Oh wait till I tell everyone in school.

Lois: Ok you do that, but will you give me my tools back, I hid 10,000 dollars in there and I kind of want it back.

Malcolm: Oh really

_Scene 3_

_Malcolm is trying to find the money. Meanwhile Lois is changing the hiding space of the money. She hides it in the piano. She knows he'll never look there._

Reece: Malcolm what are you doing

Malcolm: I'm not telling you, you're the one that got me in trouble in the first place.

Reece: How did you get in trouble for telling Mom that I was messing with your stuff.

Malcolm: Well, I don't know, but I know that I know something you don't.

Reece: Tell me before I beat you up

Malcolm: You can't even beat up Dewey.

_Reece grabs Malcolm's neck and starts to choke him. Lois walks in on the fight and pushes them both against the wall._

Lois: Can't you guys go one day without fighting.

Malcolm and Reece: Yeah, I bet you 50 dollars we could

Lois: I see your bet and raise you 50 more

Malcolm: Alright, Reece and I won't fight at all tomorrow, and you'll give us our money. Good deal

_Scene 4_

_Malcolm and Reece think that they won't fight if they both don't get up from bed._

Malcolm: Dewey, go get me a soda and some pizza

Reece: Get me some to.

Dewey: Just wait till I tell Mom that you guys are playing hookie.

Malcolm: You don't have the guts to.

Dewey: MOM, MALCOLM AND REECE ARE PLAYING HOOKIE. There I said it, what are you gonna do.

Malcolm: Let's get him.

_Lois comes in and breaks up the fight. She grounds both Malcolm and Reece and takes away the 100 dollars._

Malcolm: Mom that's not fair, Reece and I weren't fighting each other.

Lois: You bet me you wouldn't fight at all. So I took your Malcolm In The Middle

_Scene 1_

_Reece is messing with Malcolm's things so he goes to his Mom, meanwhile Duey is planning to get in the midst of the fight._

Malcolm: Mom Reece is messing with my stuff

Lois: Reece get off of Malcolm's stuff

Reece: But mom, he messed with my stuff first

Dewey: Both of you need to shut up

Malcolm: Shut up Dewey, stay out of it

Dewey: Hey stop that, Mom Malcolm is painting on my face

Lois: Malcolm I'm gonna ground you for the rest of your life if you don't stop what you're doing.

Malcolm: Fine, then I'll just throw out your cleaning tools

Lois: Malcolm drop the cleaning tools right now before I take away all your privileges

_Scene 2_

_Malcolm takes the tools and runs out of the door. His Mom chases after him like a hawk stalking its prey. Malcolm locks himself in the tool shed._

Lois: Malcolm if you don't get out of that tool shed then I'm gonna have to go in there after you, and I know you don't want that to happen.

Malcolm: No, I'm not letting you in, Reece should be the one in trouble, he's the one that always is doing things.

Lois: Duh, you don't think I know that, we just blame you because we know Reece would cry.

Malcolm: Reece is a cry baby. Oh wait till I tell everyone in school.

Lois: Ok you do that, but will you give me my tools back, I hid 10,000 dollars in there and I kind of want it back.

Malcolm: Oh really

_Scene 3_

_Malcolm is trying to find the money. Meanwhile Lois is changing the hiding space of the money. She hides it in the piano. She knows he'll never look there._

Reece: Malcolm what are you doing

Malcolm: I'm not telling you, you're the one that got me in trouble in the first place.

Reece: How did you get in trouble for telling Mom that I was messing with your stuff.

Malcolm: Well, I don't know, but I know that I know something you don't.

Reece: Tell me before I beat you up

Malcolm: You can't even beat up Dewey.

_Reece grabs Malcolm's neck and starts to choke him. Lois walks in on the fight and pushes them both against the wall._

Lois: Can't you guys go one day without fighting.

Malcolm and Reece: Yeah, I bet you 50 dollars we could

Lois: I see your bet and raise you 50 more

Malcolm: Alright, Reece and I won't fight at all tomorrow, and you'll give us our money. Good deal

_Scene 4_

_Malcolm and Reece think that they won't fight if they both don't get up from bed._

Malcolm: Dewey, go get me a soda and some pizza

Reece: Get me some to.

Dewey: Just wait till I tell Mom that you guys are playing hookie.

Malcolm: You don't have the guts to.

Dewey: MOM, MALCOLM AND REECE ARE PLAYING HOOKIE. There I said it, what are you gonna do.

Malcolm: Let's get him.

_Lois comes in and breaks up the fight. She grounds both Malcolm and Reece and takes away the 100 dollars._

Malcolm: Mom that's not fair, Reece and I weren't fighting each other.

Lois: You bet me you wouldn't fight at all. So I took your money.

Malcolm: You cheated, I knew I should of taped the conversation.

Lois: Well, you wouldn't have won anyway, I told Dewey to tell on you. I'm giving him five bucks.

Dewey: Actually I want 50

Lois: Dewey, honey, take the money before I don't give it to you.

Dewey: Done deal.

Lois: That'll teach Malcolm to bet me something


End file.
